


You're My Latest, My Greatest Obsession

by o0oJacinthao0o



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Bullying, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, Kidnapping, Mental Breakdown, Multi, Past Sexual Abuse, Sexual Assault, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Triggers, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:34:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8100886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0oJacinthao0o/pseuds/o0oJacinthao0o
Summary: The new girl at Blackwell Academy, Bernadette Hoffman, was fashionably late to the party. Literally. After arriving two weeks after school started, bursting into the wrong class, and telling off Victoria Chase, Bernie has earned quite a large amount of attention.Along with having a comical entrance, Bernie's sassy, hyper and overly fun-loving nature causes people to flock to her. But for both the good and the bad, how will Bernie survive her senior year... when the art teacher and school bad boy take a liking to her?Secrets, dark pasts, guilt and lust all unfold in this twisted love affair. Who are Bernie's real friends, and who will be the ones to break her...?In this story, Max doesn't have her powers, Arcadia Bay isn't going to be destroyed, Kate Marsh doesn't die, but Rachel IS dead. Jefferson still has his Dark Room and Nathan is still Jefferson's puppet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! It's Jacintha here, and this is my first time on ArchiveOfOurOwn.org. This is also my first ever story posted here, so I hope you like it! Please give me as much feedback as you can, and feel free to kick my butt via comments if I make any spelling errors or whatever. Either way, this story is going to be very dark and graphic. There will be many elements that may trigger if you've ever had any traumatic experiences. Please read with caution, and don't forget to comment!

"Alright class," Mr. Jefferson began as he shuffled some papers on his desk. Once the final bell rang, the suave man stood tall, swiftly walked to the door and shut it. Afterwards, he went and took a seat on his usual desk in the middle of the classroom. 

"Today, we're going to be talking about Joseph Nicéphore Niépce. Now, who can tell me about him? _Max_ , maybe?" Jefferson questioned pointedly. Said girl quickly ducked her head in embarrassment, knowing she'd been caught staring. After stuttering for an answer for a moment, Victoria Chase shot her hand into the air, and Jefferson sighed disappointedly at Max before calling on the blonde.

**:**

**:**

**:**

** Meanwhile...: **

"Oh my goodness! What if they take my scholarship away?" a young Black girl cried in dread. She turned to look at her brother in the driver's seat. "I can't believe you made me two weeks late for school! Don't you know how _hard_ it was to get into this place? How do you think it'll make me _look_ when I show up _two weeks after term has started?"_

"Oh. My. God. Shut _up_ , Bernadette!" the man driving groaned in exasperation. He'd been listening to her rant for the past five hours, and at this point the guilt had begun to turn into anger at his sister's constant scolding. He stared at his younger sister with a slight glare in response to her own heated look towards him.

"Shut up? _Shut up?!_   Don't you dare tell _me_ to shut up; this-- _excuse my language_ \-- but this _shit_   is _your_ fault, Trey'Shaun!" Bernadette griped, crossing her arms and glaring at her brother once more.

"How the hell is this _my_ fault?!"

"You want me to go down the list?!" Bernadette hissed. "Fine! First, you didn't give me my acceptance letter when it showed up; I found it a week and a half later at the bottom of your laundry basket! Second, when I told you to book the plane tickets, you had already used the money to make repairs on your car--without tellin' me, might I add! Thirdly, we had to scrounge up money in order to _drive_ all the way up here, when it would have been cheaper to take the damned plane! Fourthly--"

"Fuckin' alright, already! I get it!" Trey'Shaun cried out guiltily. "I'm sorry, Bernie! Okay? I didn't mean to make you show up so late."

Bernie sighed, before turning to look out the window. With her arms still crossed, a sad look passed over her lovely face. "I just hope I didn't lose my scholarship over this, Trey. It's bad enough that I had to come here instead of finishing at my old school. I just don't want to be turned down because of this... series of events."

Trey'Shaun looked at his younger sister, his heart dropping at the sight of her looking so sad. The large school soon showed itself in the distance, and as they neared it, Bernie perked up slightly.

"Wow, look at how big it is," She muttered, staring at it curiously. "It looks so pretty!"

"It does, huh? Just make sure you remember to go up to the Administration office and tell them a family emergency happened."

"Alright," Bernie sounded unsure and nervous as her brother turned into the Blackwell parking lot.

Bernie's hazel eyes shimmered in something akin to fear when the car came to a stop. Nervous, Bernie turned to look at her big brother. Trey returned the look with an encouraging one of his own.

"Don't worry, sis. You can do it-- I can come in with you if you'd like?"

"No, no," Bernie shook her head. "I wanna do it myself. But in case they turn me down, wait for me outside."

Trey frowned at that. "...Alright, sis."

"How do I look?" she questioned with a tilt of her head, her signature half smile painting itself on her lips, albeit a little sad. "Do I look presentable?"

"You... look just fine," Trey answered with a small smile. "Just get in there, and see what's going on. I'll be right here if you need me."

At that, Bernie's smile grew a bit wider. "Thank you, Trey. I love you."

"Love ya, too, Bernie."

Bernie nodded her head once, before grabbing her large backpack. Shrugging it over one shoulder "like a cool kid," Bernie blew her older brother a kiss, giggling as he pretended to catch it and place it on his cheek. She waved one last time, before taking a deep breath and walking towards the Administration Office.

**:**

**:**

**:**

** Bernie's P.O.V...: **

I am _so_ confused right now.

After I told Principle Wells who I was, he gave me a huge lecture on how irresponsible I was for being two weeks late for school. He cut me off when I tried to explain, and simply handed me my schedule and a form for all of my teachers to sign, before shooing me out of his office. After waving Trey off, letting him know I still had my scholarship, I ran into the main building of the school.

Now I was desperately running through the halls, trying to find my-- what was it? Oh!-- third hour class before the bell rang.

Right now, I'm looking for room 120, or the Music Lab. As I ran down the hall, I finally caught sight of the room and grinned in relief. I eagerly ran to the door, before slamming it open and throwing myself inside.

"I-I'm here! I'm here! Well... actually, I haven't been here for two weeks, but I'm here now," I giggled nervously, curling one of my loose strands of hair timidly. The whole class turned to look at me, and I felt my face heat up at the leering eyes of the few boys that were present. My eyes widened as I took in the teacher and I was just about ready to drop dead right then and there.

"And who might you be?" the really handsome teacher asked calmly as he stood up, putting his book down on the table he was sitting on. He turned and faced me, and I groaned in embarrassment, crossing my arms. I shook my head slightly, disappointed in myself. With a sigh, I looked back up at the teacher.

"Well, sir, my name is Bernadette Hoffman, but I go by Bernie... and I'm gonna take a shot here and assume you're not Mrs. Jenkins?" I gave him a nervous giggle, and then grinned when he chuckled back.

"Well, Bernadette, if I were Mrs. Jenkins, that means I would been quite the talented crossdresser."

"Yeah, and a great actress to convince your husband that you're female," I smiled cheekily as he and a few others laughed, before uncrossing my arms. "But seriously, sir, I'm lost. Can you please help me? I wasn't given a map, and I'm really confused right now."

"Call me Mr. Jefferson, and of course I'll help," the man chuckled again as he walked up to me. I heard a scoff from the back of the room, and I glanced around for a moment. 

" _I wonder what size her tits are..._ " I heard one of the boys mutter, and I self-consciously wrapped my arms around myself, embarrassed by his words. Mr. Jefferson shot a scolding retort towards whomever said that, before gesturing for me to give him my schedule.

I obediently handed him the paper, and then glanced around the room again. I felt my face heat up as I noticed everyone's eyes on me, and I quickly moved my gaze back to Mr. Jefferson. I watched him look over my schedule, before a knowing look crossed his face.

"Bernadette, I'm afraid you're on the wrong level of the school. We're in room 102, and you're looking for room 120, right? That's going to be upstairs, and down the furthest hall to your right, then the second to last door to the bathroom."

My eyes widened. I've been running around the bottom level for the last ten minutes like a chicken with its damned head cut off! A few of the students cackled at me, but I shrugged my shoulders slightly in dismissal.

"Yeah, no, that's not embarrassing _at all,"_   I sighed sarcastically as I gently grabbed the piece of paper from the teacher's hand. I gave him a small smile, and tipped my hat to him in a teasing goodbye.

"Thanks a ton, Mr. Jefferson, sir!" I waved as I began walking to the door, "Oh, and I'm sorry about-" my sentence stopped abruptly as I crashed face first into the closed door. " _-not havin' enough sense to open the frickin door properly before walkin' out!"_

Almost the entire class burst out laughing at my little show, and I moved away from the door, laughing at myself as well. I heard Mr. Jefferson call out to me, but I waved him away with another hearty giggle.

I opened the door, and gave him and the class another wave, still giggling to myself.

"I'm glad I could entertain you guys," I smiled, as they all looked at me with wide eyes. What, were they expecting me to be embarrassed or something? Please. "I gotta go, now, so have a great day, everyone!"

And with one last grin, I was off down the hall, still giggling to myself.


End file.
